In case of Emergancy callWillow
by Nurserygirl
Summary: After the chairman of WWE is hospitalized the board of Directors make a rash decicion on who should run the company. There's only one problem she has no clue what she is doing.


Title: In Case of emergency call...Willow?

Author: Brandy

Email:

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone I own the plot only.

Pairing: Willow/Graham Stephanie/HHH Shane/Marissa.

Spoilers: This is AU for Buffy: Willow is 20, for the WWE kinda making things up as I go. This takes place in the present but Steph and Triple H aren't married in real life yet and they are together on the show none of the Helmsly-McMahon stuff. I am making up the names of the board of directors. I will bring back who I see fit as the story goes on so nanner nanner nanner.

A/N: I blame this on all the time I have had to spend in hospitals the last few days.(07-31) *Looks at father and thinks of uncle, both inspired the plot.*

Summery: When the chairman of the company is hospitalized, the company gets a new temp for the job... only problem is, she doesn t know anything about the company.

The florescent lights blinded him, he lay on his back looking up at the lights that seemed too bright for his weak eyes. He had been in the ring doing a promo with Eric Bishoff when he had fallen to the mat face first. He didn't remember the medics rushing to the ring and checking his vitals, he barley remembered one of the paramedics helping his wife into the front of the ambulance.

All he could remember thinking was he was a billionaire he wasn't suppose to have health problems he had some of the worlds best doctors on his payroll just so things like this didn't happen. He looked over at the chair next to his bed and his wife of 39 years Linda Marie McMahon.

The blonde haired woman was an amazing person. She helped him run the company, she took care of their home. She just amazed him.

"Where are the kids?" he asked as he grabbed her hand in his, letting her know he was okay.

"On their way." she replied as she smiled at him.

Vince thought about his two kids. Shane was the oldest he was thirty five but he still acted like he was in his teens. Shane was refereed to as the Boy Wonder by their employees and co-workers. At six foot two he was a stricken young man, with his brown hair and eyes to match. That was what drew Marissa to the man, and Vince could not ask for a better daughter in law.

Then his thoughts drifted to his baby, Stephanie. At twenty nine she was still his little girl, it didn't really matter that she was out of collage and engaged to married. At five foot and eight/half she was just seven and half inches shorter then her brother, but she would stand up to him if she had to. With her long brown hair and bright blue eyes she was the very picture of what Linda had looked like when she was younger and still a brunette.

The door to the room burst open and in rushed Stephanie and Shane, followed by Marissa and Hunter, Stephanie husband to be. Vince was attacked with hugs from his kids.

"Dad don't ever do this again." Stephanie demanded of him as he hugged them back. He told her he would try.

"Well Mr. McMahon I see that your family is here. Which is great because I can explain what happened. It would seem that your heart has decided to make you slow down a bit. Now what happened tonight was that you were on the verge of a heart attack..."

"Heart attack?!" six voices echoed in shock.

"Yes. However it was caught and taken care of but I am going instist that you take some time off of work, get some rest, and take these meds." the doctor said as he handed a couple of slips of paper to the man in the bed before he departed.

Linda servayed the list over his shoulder and saw that there were only four prescriptions on it. Not to bad she thought at least he would not have to be forceing down a handful of pills. She excused herself and went to make the phone call to the board of directors that had to be notified.

"Oh well I gusse I will rest up for a few days and then head to the office." Vince said as he hand his hand over his face.

"Not gonna happen old man." Shane said as he slung his arm over his wifes shoulder.

"Yeah daddy the doctor said to take time off wrok." Stephanie said as she sat in her mothers abondoned chair.

"Steph Shane I know what the doctor said but that paper work is not gonna do itself and the company is not gonna run itself." Vince said trying to make his kids understand his point.

"Which will all still be there when you get better probley." Hunter said as he put his hands on his futuer wifes shoulder.

Vince knew that the four of them were just worried about thte events of the night but he really hated leaving his work till the last menute. He couldn't ask any of them to help with the paperwork becuase they all had their own little parts in the company to handle and well he didn't want them swamped with his work as well.

"Ok well I just got off the phone with Larry. As of now you have been put on suspention." Linda said coming back into the room.

"HAHA you HAVE to stay home now dad." Shane said mockingly as he grinned down at him. He wasn't the only one Marissa and Stephanie were smileing down at him too. Hunter just locked eyes with Linda.

"Who's in charge.?" he asked.

Linda looked at the eager faces of her kids and knew that the board of directors had been justified in not letting any of them run the company while Vince was unable to. One look at Shane and the fear in his face was understood. He wasn't ready for the responsabiltiy. Stephanie looked just as scared as Shane, however for her it was probley had more to do with her sudden understanding that her dad wasn't Superman no matter how much she wanted him to be. Neither of the fears her kids held within them even came close to matching that of the fear that was boiling inside her. She was afraid that Vince would blow a gaskit when he heard the news.

"MOM?" Stephanie said snapping her fingers infront of Lindas eyes.

"OH right. Well they didn't say who but they did tell me who wouldn't be running the company." she replied.

"And?" five voices asked as one.

"None of us."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were lost. They were complety and utterly lost. Who knew a collage campus was so... massive. No really they were looking for the...what's a lunch room called at collage, uh oh well they were looking for the lunch room. However every time they asked some one they got new directions, for collage kids they sure were stupid.

"OK THAT IS IT!" shouted Tim the man off to the left of him. He was about five foot nine with graying brown hair. He was dressed in a desiner suite and he looked down right homicidal. He grabbed some boy that looked like he was a feashmen, short, black hair, round urkel glasses and an arm load of books. Tim had the collor of the frightened boys shirt and jerked him back and forth like a ragdoll.

"You are going to take us to the... lunch room... no directions, you take us!"

"TIM!" Larry the secound in command, Vince was the first, exclaimed as he reached foward and pried the obviously deranged mans hands from the kids shirt.

"We are so sorry it is just that all the kids we have asked has given us totaly diferant directions and we are lost can you please take us?" Hudson, Larry best friend stated to the now angery kid.

The kid for his better part nodded and started off toward the building that was in front of them. They didn't walk into the building though instead followed the path to the forth building to the right of it. As they entered the room that was most diffanetly the lunch room they saw that it was full of younger people who were rather obviously the students. Then to the right of them they saw who they were looking for, in the arms of a very big boy who looked like he was three feet taller then her.

"Willow!" Tim shouted. Larry rolled his eyes Tim had a very short fuse and attention span. The clatter of the room hulted when Tims shout had rang through the air.

Willow Rosenburge, a short, redhaired, green eyed, sophmore at the school looked up from her boyfriends face to the group of men in the doorway. Others around the room watched in wonder as this strange group of men had a staring contest with one of their own.

Buffy Summers Willow blonde haired blue eyed best friend looked at Willow in confussion and then at the men in awe, they were kinda old. Faith Lehan and her boyfriend Forrest Gates shared and look with Xander Harris and Cordila Chase.

"Hey Wills who's that?" Buffy asked as she saw the totaly shocked look that was on her friends face.

Willow's seat...boyfriend Graham Miller, turned her to where she was sitting catticornnor in his lap. The redhead was still staring at the men in the doorway. Then she broke her silence.

"Mr. Larry?"

Larry grinned when he heard her vocie. She recongnized him, good because they needed help and she was thier only hope. He stepped foward and nodded at her. She slowly climbed to her feet, her boyfriend stood behind her. She looked closer at the group and her eyes went from wonder to understanding.

"What happened?" she all but demanded of Larry.

Hudson stepped forwared to and put comforting hands on her shoulders, which he thoguht twice about doing when he landed on his butt. Willow looked from the fallen Henry to Graham, who now had a bruised hand after delvering the blow to the other mans face, in a panic.

"Graham!" she shriked leaning down to help Hudson off the floor all the while telling him how sorry she was for the collage students actions. Hudson nodded in understanding and ironed out the wrinkals in his jacket.

"So... what happend?" she asked a bit softer after Larry had stepped infront of Hudson. Larry kept an eye on Graham as he reached up to put a hand on Willow's shoulder but he needn't worry cause Willow reached back and held the boys hands in place.

"Behave." she whispered to the boy behind her.

"Willow... we need you." Hudson spoke up from behind Larry.

Students started qestioning the group of men. Xander asked if they were perverts, which most of the others soon echoed. Larry laughed at the very obviously protectiveness that the group seemed to have for the girl.

"No they aren't pervs gezz Xand. Now hush I have to talk to them and this time I want a straight answer mister. WHAT. HAPPENED?" Willow said tunring to glare at Hudson and Larry.

"He almost had a heart attack and has been ordered to rest until the doctor says other wise." Larry said as he locked eyes with her.

Willow's legs bulcked under her and she started a decent to the floor but Graham caught her.

"A... Is he okay? No wait stupid qestion don't answer. When did it happen?"

"A week ago." Hudson told the very shooken up redhead.

"A week ago?! Why didn't Aunt Linda call? Or Shane, or Steph, or Rissa, or heack even Hunter would have been fine. Why wasn't I called?" with each word she took a step toward Larry, which she had reached him when she got to the first 'why' and with each word after she had him by the collor and was yanking him back and forth. She had tears streaming down her face as she silently cried. Hudson stepped forward and pinned her arms to her sides, shushing her.

"We called your mom we thought she would tell you."

"Well she didn't. She dosen't talk to me, after I turned down all the top collages. God I..." she was unable to finish her statment as she took a calming breath. "Ok so what are you doing here besides the message?"

Larry and Hudson looked back at the other board memebers who all nodded and like a pack of wolves they all surrounded Willow. The young woman looked at each of the members with confussion.

"Well here's the deal. Steph, Shane and Linda are all preoccupied with Vince. As we said he was told to rest up so we need some one to... take over." Larry stated.

"Take over?"

"Yeah we need someone, who we can trust, to run the company till everything is settaled. We thought of offearing it to your mom but we would kind of like to...what the right words...oh yeah keep the company out of bankrupcie. So we decided on you." Hudson contenued.

"Wait you want me to run the company?" she said as she grabbed her bag from beside the chair that her and Graham had been sitting in.

Larry nodded, she shook her head.

"So we have excatly four hours to get you to New York so lets go." Tim said as he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Graham went to step forward but stopped when Willow shook her head at him. She turned back to Tim and smiled.

"Okay, lets go." she said.

"Willow?"

"They are the only family I have Graham, I have to go." she said turning back to him and kissing him on the check. She hugged the rest of her friends goodbye, Buffy had told her to hurry back. Faith offeared to keep Graham in check.

Willow walked back over to Graham and kissed him soundly on the lips and told him she would be back as soon as possiable. Larry had picked up her bag that she had put on the floor while hugging her friends. She locked eyes with the man and gave a curt nod.

"You really want me to run a multibillion dollor company." she asked as she went to follow the group.

"Yes." Hudson said.

"I have one more qestion."

"What?" Larry asked coriuse.

"Are you all on crack?"


End file.
